Indiana Jones and the Dragon of Vengeance
}} Indiana Jones and the Dragon of Vengeance is the eighth gamebook in Ballantine's "Find Your Fate Adventure" series, written by authors Megan Stine and H. William Stine. It was released in April 1985. Publisher's summary It's time for you and Indiana Jones to find THE DRAGON OF VENGEANCE. Indiana Jones is about to embark on his most dangerous adventure yet. To your great surprise, you realize that you are going with him to China to search for an ancient jade dragon with diamond eyes. You will be opposed by a violent secret society called The Golden Lotus, which wants the power of this precious relic for itself. You'll have other problems, too: hungry tigers, strange blood rituals, a gang of vicious thugs, even an earthquake! And remember: YOU are responsible for whatever happens, because YOU are going to make all the decisions—where to go, what to do, and how to handle it—as you FIND YOUR FATE. Appearances Characters * Lo Chong * Ping Pong Fong * Jersey * Mr. French * Luigi Ferrato * Adolf Hitler * Indiana Jones * Sergeant O'Donnell * John Penniman * Captain Porque * Pug * Commander Ruch * Captain Shankar * Chung Wha * Xuang Artifacts * Ada Ruby * Dragon of Vengeance * Fishhead Vessel of King Khataam * Hammer of the Monolith Locations * Batoga Island * Shanghai, China * Tang Po, China * New York City, New York, USA Behind the scenes There are three hundred sixty-two distinct narrative paths through this book. The two longest paths are fifty pages each. One ends with Indy convincing the Golden Lotus and White Tigers to abandon their war over the Dragon, and instead donate it to the National Museum. The page sequence for this path is: :1 → 2 → 3 → 13 → 14 → 36 → 66 → 71 → 72 → 73 → 93 → 16 → 17 → 24 → 25 → 51 → 55 → 87 → 58 → 59 → 75 → 20 → 35 → 114 → 43 → 44 → 46 → 65 → 85 → 88 → 56 → 57 → 80 → 98 → 99 → 6 → 7 → 22 → 12 → 18 → 34 → 64 → 74 → 92 → 32 → 33 → 39 → 40 → 41 → 86 The other longest path concludes with the Dragon vanishing in an earthquake that kills the leader of the Golden Lotus. The page sequence for this path is: :1 → 2 → 3 → 13 → 14 → 36 → 66 → 71 → 72 → 73 → 93 → 16 → 17 → 24 → 25 → 51 → 55 → 87 → 58 → 59 → 75 → 20 → 35 → 114 → 43 → 44 → 46 → 65 → 85 → 88 → 56 → 57 → 80 → 98 → 99 → 6 → 7 → 22 → 12 → 18 → 34 → 64 → 74 → 92 → 53 → 8 → 9 → 95 → 96 → 103 An error occurs on page 12, which presents the option of jumping to page 27; this option should instead refer to page 26, which begins the passage that continues on to the following page. Category:Gamebooks